


Red Lights

by Sinistretoile



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Masturbation, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Knifeplay, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Character Death, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Pre-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Rough Body Play, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 01:16:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: After the Decimation, Clint Barton goes on a blood-thirsty journey for retribution. He runs into someone not unlike himself and 'makes a different call'.KINKTOBER DAY 3PROMPT(S): KNIFE PLAY AND OBJECT INSERTION





	Red Lights

**Author's Note:**

> This is...dark. Please heed the tags.
> 
> KINKTOBER DAY 3  
PROMPT(S): KNIFE PLAY AND OBJECT INSERTION

The alarms blared through the house. The emergency lights glowed a sickly red. She honestly couldn’t tell the difference between the red lights meant to set the atmosphere for the cat house from the emergency lights. Most of the girls had run out the front or the back. She’d run up. She had to get to her bag before she ran. Yelling and the sounds of fighting made her flinch.  
She snatched her bag from the back of the chair and held her it to her chest. One of the gang members was flung across her path. She bit down on her tongue to keep from screaming and threw her back against the wall. She crouched close to the floor and hurried along the hall. Was it a rival gang? She couldn’t see. Through the gaps in the banister, it looked like one man clad in black and bronze. She leaned closer to the banister, wrapping her hand around one of the wooden pegs.  
His face was covered but his eyes were dark, hard and cold. He methodically cut down the gang members as they one-by-one threw themselves at him to protect the leader. Her pulse thundered in her ear as she watched him move up to the leader. The leader put up no fight. He knew he’d been beat. Especially since he already had a knife in his chest.  
The man, she thought he’d declared himself Ronin to the gang leader, sliced clean through the leader’s neck. She gasped, her fingers covering mouth too late, as the head rolled off its shoulders and down the dais. The man, Ronin, whipped his head around and stared right at her. Her eyes widened and she darted down the hall.  
Ronin clicked his tongue then yanked the knife from the man’s chest. He cleaned the blade of his sword across his elbow then sheathed it and wiped the blade of the knife. His steps up the stairs were deliberate but soundless as he climbed. Only the soft scuffle of his boots on the dirty floor let her know he was behind her.  
“Stop.”  
“Please don’t kill me.” She clutched her bag to her chest but didn’t turn around.  
Ronin sighed and stepped forward to grab the back of her neck. “I have to.” He manhandled her to press her forehead against the wall.  
“No, no you don’t. You don’t have to do this.” She wasn’t crying. She hadn’t cried since the Snap took everything she loved from her. Her voice trembled though.  
“Why do you get to live?”  
“I don’t know. I ask myself that every day I wake up to this hell. Why didn’t I go too?”  
He frowned behind the mask. “Why are you here?”  
“I-I had nowhere to go.” She closed her eyes. Why was she fighting? This was the answer she'd been searching for. “My family…turned to dust before my eyes. I wanted to die, but I couldn’t find the courage or strength to end it. When they kidnapped me, I didn’t fight.”  
His voice was hollow when he spoke. “You were already dead.”  
“Yes…” She relaxed into his hand. “I’m already dead.” He squeezed the back of her neck. A surprising wave of pleasure washed over her ahead of a numbness. “Thank you.” He narrowed his eyes. She reminded him of Nat. He let off pressure and she opened her eyes. “You’re not going to kill me?”  
“No.” He whipped her around and shoved her against the wall. “I’m making a different call.” He ripped away from the fabric from his face. She gasped at his rough, handsome face. His mouth crashed against hers. His tongue tasted of gun powder and whiskey, a familiar taste, but she moaned none the less. His gloved hands pushed open the robe that was meant to look like a kimono.  
“Someone-“  
“They’re all dead.”  
“All of them?”  
“All of them.” He leveled a dark look at her. “That a problem?” She shrugged. He brought the point of the knife under her chin and tipped her head up. “I asked you a question.” He laid the flattened blade under her chin, the blade itself against her throat.  
“No problem.”  
“Good.” He edged the point down the lapel of the silk robe. The point scratched along the curve of her breasts, beading tiny pearls of blood along the scratch. He used the blade to deftly slice through the delicate silk. The back of his gloved fingers caressed her belly.  
She looked up at him, biting her lip. He tilted his head to the side, laying the blade flat against her belly. It felt soft even through the leather covering his fingers. Her chest rose as she held her breath, the cool metal against her warm mons. His lips twitched.  
“I’m not gonna cut you, sweetheart.” He flicked his wrist and the flimsy fabric triangle split into a ‘v’. Her fingertips pressed against the wall at her sides. “But I think you like this…” He leaned in and brushed the tip of his nose and his lips against her rabbiting pulse. “I know you like this.”  
“So what? Are you gonna fuck me now?”  
“No.” The blade separated the panties down to and through the crotch. He pinched her pulse between his teeth, gliding the flat of the blade down then scratching the tip up toward her apex. He twirled the blade between his fingers and pushed the handle between her labia and against her clit.  
“What are you-“  
His mouth covered hers, their tongues tangled. She moaned softly. He braced his body against hers. He lowered the handle to tease her opening. She wiggled her hips, in apprehension and impatience. He rested his forehead on hers. “Ah, ah, ah, stay still, sweetheart.”  
She whined and he chuckled darkly. He slid the length of the handle inside her. She gasped and grabbed onto his forearm, pressing her shoulders back into the wall. He rested his forehead on hers. His fingers rested against her vulva, feeling it pulse around the handle of the knife. Her gaze met his as he drew the handle out then slowly pushed it back in. Her mouth dropped open as he fucked her with the handle of the knife.  
“Rub your clit. I wanna watch you cum.”   
She held her fingers up to his mouth. He sucked them in, his tongue swirling around the digits to wet them. She trailed them across his bottom lip when he parted his. He didn’t let her gaze drop. His smirk twitched when she pressed her fingertips to her clit and her mouth fell open with a soft moan.  
“That’s it, sweetheart.” His other hand ghosted a soft caress over the curve of her breast. He drew the handle out nice and slow and pushed it back in just slow and deep. He saw the orgasm bloom in her eyes before he felt her cunt constrict around the handle.  
“Oh…oh god…Ronin.” Her eyes started to close, her head pushing back into the wall.  
But he snatched her chin and held her gaze. “No, don’t look away. Give it to me. Give me this.” She cried out, her release spreading through her body in a numb warmth. He smiled. She tried to but everything went black.  
The sirens snapped her awake. She pushed up on the floor. The phone on the floor began to vibrate. ‘Leave now. There’s money in your bag. See Natasha at the Compound. –R.’


End file.
